Earth to Tsubasa
by NightPegasus13
Summary: Faolan finds a feather that looks just like Sakura's from her favorite anime, she makes a wish that is granted by the feather much to her surprise since there is no magic in her world: Earth. Faolan now helps find Sakura's feathers, but forgets everything she knew about the journey since it's given as payment to Yuko. First Tsubasa Chronicles story, please be nice.


**HI EVERYONE! :D This is my fist Tsubasa story so be nice please.**

**Syaoran, Sakura, Fai and Mokona: It is?**

**Me: Yep, it's my first Tsubasa story.**

**Syaoran and Sakura: **_**-bow-**_** It's nice to meet you Night-san.**

**Mokona: Yay! Another Tsubasa fan!**

**Fai: Welcome to Tsubasa!-**_**gives me a hug**_**-**

**Me: KYAA! I'm a big fan of you Fai!**

**Kurogane: That girl and the mage make a perfect match, they're too cheerful.**

**Me: Shut up Kuro-burro.**

**Kurogane: IT'S KUROGANE!**

**Fai: Ha! Nice nickname for him.**

**Me: Thanks Fai. Can I call you guys Fai-kun, Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan?**

**Fai, Syaoran and Sakura: Sure.**

**Me: YAY! Anyway, disclaimer please.**

**Mokona: NightPegasus13 never owned Tsubasa RESERVior CHRoNiCLE. **

**Syaoran and Sakura: Enjoy the story.**

Hoshimi Faolan Akiyama (a.k.a. Fal for short) lived with her mother, little sister and her pet wolf. Fal had straight black hair that reached a bit past her waist, golden-brown eyes, blue jeans, shirt and shoes. Mostly everything she wore was ether dark blue or light blue with white or black, she also had a clear crystal necklace that she always had on. Fal was more of a tomboy and loner; she mostly stayed in her room drawing, singing, playing instruments or playing with Snow, but she didn't do much. She did had friends but she rarely saw them and she was also busy with selling her art and doing performances

On a November morning, Fal went out for a walk in the forest that wasn't too far from her house. A few minutes later, she found something that was glowing; it was probably one of those glowing sticks. When she picked it up, she found out that it was one of Sakura's Feathers from one of her favorite anime: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Only, when she turned it around; she found the design on both the front and back.

_The person who made is probably made a mistake with it and left it here_. Fal thought as she picked it up and sat down, inspecting the feather. _Wow, maybe the one who made it opened a glow stick and put the liquid on the feather….smart, which would explain why it's glowing._

Fal closed her eyes and brought the feather close to her. _Though, I wish it was true, that I can be there and help them find Sakura's Feathers, try to stop the bad things from happening and to also be happy._ Fal then saw light through her eyelids and opened them to see the feather glowing brighter and brighter.

"Ahhh! It's real!"

The feather then split in 2; one went to Fal and entered her necklace without her noticing (since her attention was on the other one) and the other went up into the sky, glowing brighter and brighter. When Fal looked up to the second feather, she saw that the things around her were beginning to move slower and slower. She then felt something beneath her and when she looked down, she found a magic circle that she instantly recognized to be Yuko's. The last thing that Fal saw before she lost consciousness; was that everything had stopped moving: time had stopped on Earth.

**-Time skip-**

Fal slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see that she was in a room and had a feeling it looked familiar, she also found out that she was on bed. That's when she found out that she too was anime, her long blue sweater that was on the side proved it, along with her hair and her hands and everything else.

"Oh, you're awake"

Fal looked up to see a tall woman with, long black hair that almost touched the ground, pale skin, red eyes, skinny and long limbs. She looked very familiar just like the room.

"Wait, are you….Yuko?"

"Yes, and may I ask who are you?"

"I'm Hoshimi Faolan Akiyama, I usually go by Fal"

"So Fal, how did you end up here?"

"Well, I found this feather, Sakura's feather to be precise, in the forest when I took a walk"

"How do you know about the feathers?"

"Well, in my world you guys are from an anime called Tsubasa Chronicles. Anyway, I found the feather and made a wish to come here and help them find the feathers." Yuko just gives her a deadpanned look. "Hey! It's not like I knew that the feather was real!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one, the feather had the same design on both sides, so I thought that someone made a version of the feather but it got mixed up. People sometimes make copies of things like that cuz they like the anime, but it turn out to be two feathers that were stuck together. Secondly, people sometimes make it look like the real thing. Lastly, it's not like I knew it was real."

"Well that thought proved to be wrong." Yuko said smiling at her "But you have another reason on why you're here."

"Yeah, it was also because I wanted to be away from my place, taking a journey. You see, I'm mostly a loner and when I read about Syaoran and the others, it just made me happy, especially when Fai makes Kurogane angry."

"Oh, I sense love in the air. Someone's in love with Fai-kun." Yuko gives her a small smirk.

"I-it's not l-like that!" While Fal blushed, Yuko's smirk just grows bigger knowing that she fell for a certain blonde. "Ok, so it's true I'm head over heels for him. There, I said it. Happy?"

"Yep, by the way, how much do you know?"

"Um…probably too much for your liking."

"Including things I don't know yet?"

"If you're hoping for the word 'no' I'm sorry because the answer is yes…..to be honest, I also wanted to stop bad things from happening to them, but, it could either help them….or kill them. It's a 50/50 for it ending well or ending bad"

"You're right, just by knowing all that will happen, makes you have power and control in the palm of your hands, but if you change anything that isn't supposed to change at all…"

"Then the future will change as well and I will no longer have control of anything. I might make it better or I might make it worse, yet, one wrong movement and it's all over. *sights* Thought I want to stop the horrible things from happening, it's best not to change anything to my liking. It'll be hard though, since I know what will happen and I don't do anything."

"…Here's what we'll do; you wished to go with Syaoran and the others so we'll take the knowledge you know about them as payment to travel with them, though it will only be sealed."

"How will you do that?"

"I will put a seal on you, it can only be taken off by my magic, as long as you have it on; you won't remember the things that will happen in the future. If it's ok with you, could you be my pawn in that man's game? You'll be playing as the wild card."

"Sure, though, I won't remember any of this conversation will I?"

"No, you will wake up and only remember finding a feather, not remembering that it's Sakura's, that had granted your wish to travel and that you had ended up here."

Yuko takes the crystal from her necklace; her magic circle is shown underneath her. Once Yuko removed her hand, Fal completely forgot about the things that happened to Syaoran and the others in the future and that they were nothing more than an anime show in her home world. Yuko had also decided to get rid of all of the information that Fal's world knew, in other words; the people from Earth will never remember that the series of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles exist. "You seem to have strong magic."

"I do?"

"Yes, although, very few people know about having magic, don't worry, I'll help you use and control it"

"Thank you Yuko-san"

Fal enjoyed her time with Yuko, they found out that she can control elements and even turn into animals if she wanted. Fal would help Watanuki with cooking and other things around the shop, including "missions" for Yuko, she grew attached to him and saw him as a brother, she let Maru and Moro do her hair and brush her fur when she was in Wolf mode, she also let both of the Mokonas have a ride on her when she took a fight around the shop or the city, and might I say that both of the Mokonas went crazy every time. Though Watanuki didn't want to, Fal spent time with Domeki on archery and even sword fighting, she even managed to learn more karate than in her world. She also went to other dimensions for missions from Yuko or to just make new friends, which Yuko told her to do while being in another dimension

**-The day of the journey-**

Fal was wearing her blue jeans, a lose dark blue shirt, blue shoes, her hair in a ponytail, and she had her blue hooded sweater that reached her knees, but she was in wolf form and was taking a nap, since she over worked today; until Watanuki came in.

"Fal, Yuko said to go outside and now." With that, he left running with Maru and Moro in the lead; taking him outside with the two Mokonas. Fal got up, still in wolf form and tiredly went outside to see: Yuko with the white Mokona on her right hand, Watanuki with the black Mokona, Maru with a sword in her hands, Moro with a tattoo in her hands, a boy holding an unconscious girl, a Ninja in black, and a wizard that was in white with a staff.

"Even with the three of you paying together, it's not enough." Yuko told the people that were in front of her. Fal was at the door and looking at the scene in front of her.

"Now what!? We're gonna have to pay you more!?" The ninja asked….well, yelled asked.

"One more price must be paid for you all to go…." That's when Fal went to Yuko's side, gaining the attention of the 3 men as Yuko scratched her right ear "and it turns out that I have already received it." Yuko turned to Fal and gave her a small smile while petting her head. "This is where we depart."

Fal gave her a small nod that didn't go noticed by the others except for Yuko. She then went to Fai's side, since he was the closest, and stood next to him, her ears reaching his waist.

"What's with the wolf?" The ninja asked.

Fal revealed her true form, surprising the three men, especially the ninja.

"She will also be joining you on your journey. What brought you together isn't a coincidence, it was 'Hitsuzen'. And so…you may go!" The white Mokona jump out of her hand, spread her wings and was sucking all of the travelers in; taking them to the next world.

**So…what do you think?**

**Kurogane: It's lame.**

**Me: You're just saying that cuz you got scared when Fal turned from a Wolf to a human.**

**Kurogane: I WAS NOT SCARED!**

**Me: Keep telling yourself that.**

**Fai: Hahaha! Kuro-tan got told.**

**Fal: And by a girl.**

**Mokona: That's sad, and he calls himself a ninja.**

**Kurogane: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Anyway, in this story, Mokona is a girl cuz Mokona's voice sounds like one to me. Now, when I said 'mission' it meant by bringing Yuko more sake to drink. Also, be nice to me, I'm trying my best to make this an interesting story. **

**Sakura: I'm sure it will be interesting.**

**Me: Since this was only like 5 pages, I don't think so. **

**Fai: Cheer up Night-chan.**

**Syaoran: Review, Fallow and Favorite please.**

**Sakura: Please do, it will make Night-chan very happy.**


End file.
